The Mystery Begins Search for the cup
by HOASibunaFabina
Summary: In England's most exclusive boarding school one student has gone missing and another has taken her place. And everyone has a something to hide. McKenna Never thought life in her new school would be like this. Follow the clues and unlock the secrets of the House of Anubis. Fabian/OC, Alfie/Amber, Eddie/Patricia, Mara/Jerome, Mara/Mick


**This is the only House Of Anubis story that I'm going to be working on. Her name is McKenna Elizabeth McArthur. And I only own her and her family. I only own McKenna, her father, her mother, her horse, and her 2 best friends Ana and Jade.**

Chapter 1: House of Secrets/House of Attitude/House of the Black Bird/House of Dares/House of Lies

As I woke up I realized it was the day that I started boarding school. My name's McKenna McArthur I'm 16 years old, I have long blonde hair, hazel eyes, and I live in Kentucky on my families farm Crack of Dawn.

I have my own horse that nobody else rides except for my Dad while I'm going to boarding school. His name's Rowan. He's a 3 year old black thoroughbred stallion with one white sock and a white star.

I quickly decided to ride him before I left for boarding school so that he knew that I was leaving him. I got dressed into my AE NYC Graphic T-shirt in Seagrass, my boot kick jeans in black blue, and my riding boots.

It was only 3 a.m. but I needed to ride Rowan! I walked downstairs and outside and into the barn. As soon as I walked to Rowan's stall and said, "Morning boy. Ready to go for a ride?"

He neighed as if he was saying, 'Like you need to ask. Of course I'm ready.' I left and went to the tack room. I walked over to the spot to the spot that said Rowan and grabbed his English tack and brushes. I walked back out and put his tack on the rack and put his brushes down before I turned on the light and walked into his stall with his brushes.

I grabbed his black and green curry comb and started brushing him when I heard my father say, "I should have known that you would get up and come ride Rowan."

I said, "Dad. Yeah I just have to ride him once more before I go to boarding school."

"Yeah your right. You should ride him one more time. McKenna you know the reason you and Rowan are so close is because you spend so much time together."

As I finished brushing Rowan he put his head over my shoulder, "I think your right Dad. Can you pass me Rowan's tack?"

"Sure Kenna." He handed me my tack and said, "I'll put the lights on in the ring for you."

"Thanks Dad." He left and I put Rowan's green saddle pad, black saddle, and black girth on him. Before grabbing his black bridle and put it on him. I walked him out of his stall. I put my helmet on before walking out to the riding ring and mounted onto him.

I rode him around a few times before picking up a canter and going over the jumps a few times. Then my father came over to the ring and said, "McKenna it's time to come in."

"Coming Dad. I've just have to untack Rowan."

"I'll do it Kenna. You've got a lot to do before we can leave."

I dismounted and handed the reins to my Dad and patted his nose before going into the house and started walking into my room.

The reason that I only live with my father. My parents got divorced when I was 6 and my father has full custody of me. I only see my mother a few times and the only reason that they still talk is for me. And I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm a total Daddy's girl.

As I got into my bedroom and grabbed the clothes on my dresser my AE Lace Paneled Top in purple and my dark destroyed super stretch jeggings. I then grabbed my hydralicious volume boost shampoo, hydralicious volume boost conditioner, body burst body wash, my curl boosting mousse, silkening detangler, curl define + hold crème, curl scrunching gel, and tousling hair spray.

I walked into my bathroom and took my shower and then scrunched my hair before putting it in a bun. I got dressed and put on a pair of ankle socks. I grabbed my green suitcase and tote bag and walked downstairs.

My Dad was on the phone saying, "Terri she's 16 years old if she wants to go to boarding school in England why should we stop her. I'm her legal guardian and I'm letting her."

I sat down at the kitchen table with my oatmeal with blueberries and raspberries when my Dad handed me the phone and said, "It's your mother talk to her. She's giving me a headache."

I took the phone and said, "Hi Mom."

"Hi McKenna. Why are you going boarding school in England? Is it your father?"

I replied, "No it isn't Dad. I'm going to boarding school because it's a full scholarship to England. Mom I'm fine. I've got to go." I handed the phone back to Dad and finished eating.

When my father hung up I grabbed my pink and grey north face Denali jacket. I then pulled on my black classic cardy boots. I put on my hoop earrings and heart belly button ring that I had brought downstairs with me.

My Dad then said, "Ready to go McKenna?"

"Yeah let's go." I grabbed my zipper tote bag while my Dad grabbed my suitcase and I unzipped it and checked that my cell phone charger was inside it before zipping it back up and looked around the living room before walking out and into the car.

As we pulled down the driveway I saw that Rowan was in the paddock closet to the street and was running after the car in the paddock and when we pulled into the street he stopped and reared as if he was saying goodbye.

My Dad said, "I thought you like to see him one more time."

"Yeah I did. Thanks Dad."

As we pulled into the airport and into a spot and we got out. Once I had all my stuff I hugged my Dad. "Bye McKenna. Have a good term. I'll take care of Rowan for you."

I said, "Thanks Dad. I've got to go or I'll miss my flight. I love you I'll text you when I land."

"Alright McKenna. Good luck baby."

I walked into the airport and as soon as I got into the waiting area I texted my best friend Jade and said, _Bye Jade I'll see you during the Summer. I'll miss you. Thanks for being my best friend and helping me get through everything. Thanks for everything again ~ Mack _

I sent it and then pulled out my Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and started on Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived. I had just finished the Deathly Hallows last night and I had brought my fourth set of the books on the plane with me in my carry on bag. So I could read on the plane.

I was just about done with the first chapter when a person came over the speaker and said, "Flight 692 to England is now boarding is now boarding." I put my bookmark in and put the page and put it in my tote bag. Once I was on the plane I put my suitcase above and put my tote bag on the ground near me and pulled back out my back and continued reading.

As a man sat down next to me a lady said, "Do you two need anything?"

I said, "Can I have a water?"

"Sure thing."

The man next to me said, "I hate early flights."

"At least you can sleep on planes."

He said, "Yeah. Why are you on such an early flight?"

"I'm starting boarding school today. But I'm so excited that I can't sleep."

He said, "So your going to be reading the whole flight?"

"Yeah but I have a light on my book so I won't have the light on."

He said, "I wouldn't mind but thanks."

We stopped talking and the lady brought my water and I continued reading as soon as we were allowed to use electronics I grabbed my phone and put my pink studio beats headphones in my phone and put on my music and continued to read.

As soon as we had to put electronics away I put my phone and music and put my book away when I was on Chapter 11: Quidditch. It was a 9 hour and 50 minute flight and we we're finally in England.

As soon as I got of with my suitcase, jacket, and tote bag I put back on my music and went to the train station and bought a ticket to Liverpool. Once I was on the train I sent my Dad a text saying, _Just landed in England can't wait to get to Anubis. Love and miss you already Dad. I'll tell you when I get to Anubis. Love you Dad. Tell Rowan I love him 3 McKenna _

I then saw that Jade answered me saying, _No problem Mack I miss you so much and you just left. Louisville High isn't going to be the same without you. I'll still be riding and Ana told be to tell you that you're the best friend that we could have. We love you McKenna~ Jade._

I then saw a message from both Ana and Jade of them holding a sign saying WE MISS YOU MCKENNA. I smiled at it and sent a message to Ana and Jade saying, _Thanks guys you're the best. I'll miss you guys so much and can't wait to see you during the Summer. But remember that we can video chat, call, and text all the time. Love you guys 3 McKenna._

I put my phone in my pocket and continued reading. An hour later I was on Chapter 13: Nicolas Flamel. I put my bookmark in and put it in my tote bag and grabbed both my suitcase and tote bag before getting out of the train.

As soon as I was out I called the number for a cab. As I watched the train pull away I thought, No turning back now. I walked to the front as a cab pulled up and an older bald man with black clothes and sneakers came out. He said, "McKenna McArthur?"

"In the flesh."

He closed his door and said, "Ah your American then?"

"Yeah. Was it my accent."

He grabbed my suitcase and opened the door for me and said, "Hop in love."

As soon as we started on the road I said, "I can't believe I'm actually going to boarding school. I feel like Harry Potter and that's my favorite books series."

He laughed as my phone went off with two text messages. Oh is that your parents checking up on you?"

"Yeah it's my mom and dad. But mostly my Dad. My parents got divorced when I was 6 and I live with my father in Kentucky while my mother moved California."

He nodded and continued driving until he said, "Okay McKenna were here."

I looked over and said, "Wow!"

He then said, "It's a big place where do you need to be?"

I looked in my folder in my tote bag and said, "It says that I'm in the House of Anubis."

He drove over to the parking lot an said, "I'll take your case around."

I got out an looked at the school. "Wow. Welcome to Hogwarts. Hey wait up."

I ran after the driver and accidentally knocked into a girl with red hair who was with a boy with brown hair and a girl with brown hair.

"I'm so sorry it's my first day." I continued running after him and when I caught u with him he was in front of a house I grabbed the money out of my tote bag and said, "Thank you so much."

I handed it to him and he said, "Cheerio." I watch as he walked away I grabbed my suitcase and turned around and thought, Here we go.

I walked up to the house and just as I was about to knock the door opened. I leaned in and said, "Hello?"

I walked in and the door shut behind me and I walked through the second door and was about the second door slammed behind me. As I looked behind me and then looked back and saw a man was there.

The man said, "Isn't the bell working? Hmm?"

"No. Well I don't know the door was open so I…"

"So you thought you'd just walk straight in."

"Thanks kind of how we deal with doors in Kentucky." I extended my hand and said, "Hi I'm McKenna McArthur."

He looked at his watch and said, "Your late. Two weeks late."

"I know I'm sorry but I needed to help my father with some things on the farm before I could come."

The man then said, "I'm not interested in the reason why your late."

A lady with curly black hair came down the stairs and said, "Victor Rodenmarr. I hope your giving out new girl the warmest of welcomes. Well as warm as he gets anyway. Hello Sweetie I'm Trudy Rehmann your house mother. Welcome to Anubis house. It's only slightly spookier than the brochure."

So the creepy guys name is Victor well I might have a few choice names for him. When I get to know him if he's still creepy as hell.

Victor said, "The Anubis estate was built in 1890 although it wasn't named Anubis 1922."

Trudy laughed, "Oh she doesn't care about all that boringness Victor. She's a teenager it's all about hormones and vampires."

I said, "I'm more a Harry Potter gal."

Trudy said, "Now this is the living room through here sweetie."

I followed Trudy and Victor went a different way. "Wow. This house is amazing it reminds me of my best friend Jade's summer house."

As Trudy picked up two shirts I said, "This house must have a ton of history."

She pointed to the kitchen and said, "Now this is where I sere breakfast and evening meals. Delicious."

I saw a painting on the wall and went over to it and Victor came over and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Frobisher-Smythe. The original inhabitants. They died, very tragic accident."

Okay he's officially creeping me out, I think that your hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is.

Trudy laughed, "Always upbeat right. Shall I show you were your sleeping?"

"Is it ready?"

Trudy replied, "Yes they've cleared it."

"Very well follow me please Ms. McArthur."

As I followed Victor I saw another picture and said, "Who are these?"

Trudy said, "Oh this one on the far left that's ."

Victor then took the picture down and said, "When you are quite ready."

I was about to follow him when Trudy grabbed my arm and said, "You are lucky to be in this house you know. It's the nicest one. Despite Mr. lovable."

Trudy and I then walked and followed Victor I grabbed my suitcase as Victor said, "Boys rooms downstairs. We don't want anyone wondering around after 9 o'clock and all lights must be out by 10. This is my room which needless to say is strictly out of bounds."

He put the picture in his office and walked through a door to the girls rooms and I saw a door by itself.

"What's over there?"

Trudy said, "That's the attic."

Victor then said, "Going up into the attic or down into the cellar is strictly forbidden. Is that clear?"

"As clear as day."

"This is your room in here."

I walked in and saw a picture of two girls and said, "Whose that?"

Trudy said, "Oh that's Joy's."

"Joy has left."

Trudy replied, "Rather suddenly an unexpectedly if I may say so."

Victor rolled it up and threw it out before saying , "You may not. Your trunks have arrived I shall leave you to unpack."

As soon as Victor and Trudy left I sent my Dad a message saying, _Hi Dad I've arrived at Anubis house. I'm so glad to be here. I love you so much thanks for everything that you've done for me and letting me go to Anubis in England for school. Tell Mom I love her. I'm just starting to unpack and it's 1 in the afternoon and I'm getting everything done. Love you Dad ~McKenna _

I opened one of my five trunks after I took my hair out of the bun. and this one had all of my Harry Potter things. I sat on my bed with my Harry Potter trunk in front of me I grabbed my 3 sets of Harry Potter books and the books out of my tote bag.

I put my trunk set that was hardcover with the original books and said Harry Potter. I put that one on the first self. Next that one I put my Hogwarts cover Harry Potter box set that was paperback. My limited edition Harry Potter paperback books next to those. Then I grabbed my final books that were the adult covers. I put that next to my others and then got my little library books and my wands.

I then got my 2 movie sets and put them on the shelf and then put my collectors set next to them. Finally put my Harry Potter stuffed animals on the second shelf.

As I put my bed stuff on my bed and my 3 pictures next to my bed. One was me, my mother, and father at Kentucky Kingdom. The second was a picture a me and Rowan the day I got him. And the last picture was of me and my two best friends Jade and Ana.

When a girl who looked like Jade came in and said, "Joy I've been… Who are you?"

"I'm McKenna your new roommate and if your looking for Joy. I would talk to Victor he said she left but he was giving me a creepy vibe."

She then saw the picture of her and Joy and said, "Did you do this?"

"No Victor did. He told me that Joy had left." She then grabbed my bed stuff and threw it into the hallway and then saw Joy's phone and grabbed it and said, "Without this. This is her phone did you steal it?"

I said, "If I did why would I hide it in the room. And I didn't steal it."

She then grabbed a stuffed bunny and said, "And this is Joy's as well."

She then grabbed the picture of me and Rowan and brought it out and I followed her and said, "Hey I way be from the country but I'm not and idiot."

She then said, "I don't know who you are or where you come from but you are not my roommate. Joy is. Now where is she? Did you hear what I said? Where's Joy?"

I said, "I don't even know who Joy is so why would I know where she is go talk to Victor."

I grabbed my stuff off the floor and walked back into the room. I put my white zigzag sheet on my bed. Followed by my grey, blue, yellow, and white zigzag comforter on my bed. I then put my two white pillows on followed by my grey, blue, yellow, and white zigzag pillows.

I sat down on my bed and texted my father saying, _Miss you Dad. I need to talk to you if you have a chance. I love you ~McKenna_

I put then ret of my Harry Potter stuff on the shelves which were all my video games for my PSP, DS, Game boy color, and game boy advanced.

I then saw that I had put my old saddle that I used for Rowan in so I put my saddle, saddle pad, girth , and bridle on my stand that was set up. I then decided to go down since it was close to dinner.

I grabbed my cell phone and walked downstairs as I walked into the living room and everybody was arguing. My roommate Patricia pointed to me and everybody looked and I said, "Hi I'm McKenna I'm from Kentucky."

A boy in a blue shirt said, "Hey." I waved back an another boy with a black shirt said, "Welcome space girl or blop bleep blop as they say in your language."

I said, "I speak English as I'm from Kentucky not Mars."

Trudy then said, "Suppers ready." I walked with the boy with a blue shirt and he said, "Hi I'm Fabian ."

I said, "Hi."

"And the others are Mara, Amber, Mick, Jerome, and Alfie."

I said, "Thanks Fabian."

I sat down when the girl I thought was Amber said, "That's my seat."

I got up and said, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Where's Mick?"

I said, "I'm not sure who he is so how would I know to tell you."

She handed me the thing that she was holding and I sat down again.

My oh so welcoming roommate said, "You heard what Amber said that's her seat." So I was right that was Amber.

"Yeah and she's going to go find Mick. And nobody said anything about assigned seats."

She said something but I just ignored her. Fabian then said, "Patricia is head of the welcoming committee. Take no notice just sit anywhere you like."

I smiled at him and put my phone back into my pocket. As we were eating Alfie then decided to eat with two forks and while Jerome laughed Mara said, "Stop it Alfie. That's disgusting. Now your probably going to choke on it."

Alfie said, "But it's delicious this way." Jerome had a wad of spaghetti and said, "Alfie don't play with your food." He hurled the wad at Alfie. Who in return threw two hands of spaghetti at Jerome which splashed on people. Jerome then threw salad at him.

It then extended from the two of them and hit me, Amber, Fabian, and Patricia. Fabian said, "Really guys every meal." As I pulled my hair back Patricia took the water jug and poured it onto my lap. I said, "Really Patricia. You forget that I grew up on a farm and stuff like this doesn't bother me."

Fabian then said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

He went and got napkins and helped me get the sauce off of myself. Victor then came in and said, "McKenna phone call for you. What's going on in here?"

Patricia then said, "Nothing just McKenna spilt water everywhere."

I gave Patricia my look I gave to my competition in horse shows and then I followed Victor who pointed out a phone.

I picked it up. My father said, "So how's boarding school? You wanted to talk?"

I said, "It's going great Dad. It's just my roommate."

"Tell me what happened."

I replied, "Well her old roommate Joy disappeared today and she thinks that I had something to do with it. Dad I'm not sure if I can put up with this everyday."

"Listen to Mack. You've always dreamed of going to boarding school. I know it may seem hard when somebody is being mean to you. But just do what you always do ."

"Thanks Dad you're the best. Look I've got to go. Were in the middle of supper which means dinner."

He said, "Of course. Go I'll call your phone tomorrow. Bye McKenna."

I put my head in my hands and started crying. "Is everything okay?" I looked up and saw Fabian and said, "Yeah everything fine. I just miss my Dad. Thanks Fabian."

I walked upstairs and opened one of my trunks with my clothes I grabbed my AE Cropped Tiered tank in black, Hi-Rise Festival Shorties in light destroy wash. I walked into the bathroom and got changed into my new clothes after taking off my uggs. I then put half my hair up into a fishtail braid.

I then decided to finish unpacking I put all my clothes into my closet. I mostly got my clothes from American Eagle, Hollister, Aeropostale, Delia's, forever 21, Pacsun, Abercrombie& Finch, Hot Topic, Charlotte Russe, Express, Old Navy, and Roxy.

As soon as I put my clothes away Fabian knocked and said, "Hey McKenna can I come in?"

"Sure Fabian."

He came in and sat down on my bed and said, "Wow McKenna your side looks great. You like Harry Potter?"

"Yeah. My Dad say I'm the biggest Harry Potter fan."

Fabian asked, "Are you alright McKenna?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just want to finish unpacking all my shampoos, hair styling things, acne things, my headphones, laptop, Portable DVD player, makeup, and jewelry."

He then said, "Alright well I'm going to go clean downstairs. Goodnight if I don't see you to again tonight."

I put my phone on the charger and sat on the desk chair and put all my Herbal Essences, bath and body works, bedhead, aussie, and proactiv and put them on my desk.

I then grabbed my covergirl, maybelline, Revlon, Almay, Lancôme, and Chanel makeup and put them on my desk. I then put my hair straightener, curling iron, and crimping iron on my desk.

I had put my huge box for my headphones and earbuds next to my bed and put my headphones all in there. Then grabbed my second box for all my jewelry in and took out my one I was wearing and put on my desk and then took off my earrings and put them on my desk.

I put on my stud earrings that I slept with on and my stud belly button ring that I slept with on. I grabbed my grey sleep shirt and grey shorts.

I grabbed my touchable smooth shampoo and conditioner and grabbed my proactiv body care combo and walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

I quickly showered and throw my hair into a ponytail after brushed my teeth. I walked back into my bedroom and set my alarm on the floor before I grabbed my Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone game on the psp and started playing. Once it was nine I put the game away and started continuing to read when Victor said, "Its 10 O'clock you have five minutes and then I want to be able to hear a pin drop." Patricia came in and said, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

She said, "Why did you write on the mirror help me Joy."

I said, "I didn't do anything I've been in here reading the whole time and I'm getting sick of your accusations." I finished reading the sorcerer's stone and put my books mark in the Chamber of Secrets book and put it in my school bag and went to bed.

As my alarm went off with the Harry Potter theme song I got up. I dressed in my school uniform. I put on my Cambridge uggs in chestnut. I put my hair up in a half up half down fishtail braid.

I put back on my earrings and belly button rings from yesterday. I put on my red famed out shadow pot. My black perfect blend eyeliner, my black lashblast 24 hour mascara in black, my cheekers blush in natural shimmer, my light red lip gloss.

I grabbed my cell phone, my white powerbeats, and my school bag. I walked downstairs and wasn't hungry so I just walked outside.

As I walked I saw on older lady sitting on a bench. As I walked towards her. I said, "Are you alright?" As we sat down she said, "That's my house."

"I don't think so it's a school."

She insisted, "No that's my house."

I put my bag down and said, "Alright it's your house. It's perfect for you. Why don't you tell me where you really live and I can take you back."

I took of my uniform jacket and put it over her and she said, "It's you isn't it. I knew you'd come."

"I'm sorry I don't know what your talking about."

She said, "Sarah. Sarah. My name is Sarah."

"Alright Sarah I'm going to go find out where your from."

As I got up she said, "Your coming back?"

"Of course."

Trudy helped me find out where a nursing home was an I brought her back. The nurse Mrs. Hannah said, "It's not like you go to go wondering Emily."

I thought her name was Sarah. I whispered, "Emily?"

She put her finger to her lips and Mrs. Hannah said, "She's rather confused as you might have realized. But she's not normally a sprinter."

I saw a picture that was Anubis house and said, "That's the boarding school that I'm going to. She said she used to live there."

Mrs. Hannah said, "I don't think so. Although with some of these old dears you never know. Truth is we know very little about Emily's background. isn't that right EMILY."

Sarah/Emily said, "There's no need to shout I'm not deaf you know."

I smiled as we brought Sarah or Emily back to her room and the nurse had her sit in a chair. Mrs. Hannah said, "That's better isn't it?"

Sarah or Emily said, "No."

Mrs. Hannah looked at her watch and said, "You got time for a cup of tea or something before you go."

I said, "I doubt anybody even knows I missing so sure."

As soon as the nurse left Sarah got up and said, "I've been waiting so long keeping the secret. Now it's your turn."

We sat down on her bed and she handed me and necklace and said, "Take this but keep it well hidden or they'll take it away from you in the end. They take everything away from you in the end."

"I couldn't take this."

She said, "But you must it will keep you safe. There's treasure hidden in the house and only you have the power to find and protect it. But you must be careful there's danger in that house. Evil it's a bad house it's a dark house."

"Evil. I don't think so. It may be spooky but I don't think it's evil. Emily I don't think…"

She said, "Sarah my name is Sarah and I know you!"

I said, "I'm sorry. I know what it's like to miss your home."

She then said, "And you know me McKenna!"

"How do you my name?"

"But you must beware the blackbird. Do you here me beware the black bird!"

I left without the tea and after school I did my homework and changed into a hoodie and skinny jeans from American Eagle. I played my game from yesterday on the psp and got to Chapter 7: Mudbloods and Murmurs before going to bed. That night I had a horrible nightmare.

That involved Sarah or Emily, Victor, and Patricia coming near me with a shedding black boa saying beware the black bird.

I put on my light and said, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. You woke you me."

She did the black bird thing off and I turned off the light off and saw that my locket had a picture in it I used my phone and saw it was a picture of a little girl . I decided to wait for tomorrow to find out who it was and went back to bed.

The next morning I got dressed in my uniform , put on my makeup, my boots, and grabbed my backpack before walking downstairs after Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome did some noises Fabian said, "Ig-ignore them."

I said, "I am. I don't let things bother me that often."

"What was this dream anyway?"

I said, "It was really weird it made this house seem evil. But I also lived in a haunted house once so not much scares me."

Amber then walked in and said, "Has anyone seen Mara she has my hair straighteners?"

Fabian said, "Yeah she's with Mick in our room."

Amber said, "What! I'm not jealous why would I be jealous?"

Fabian said, "She's helping him with homework."

"Yeah I know all about that. And it's cool I would help him but I'm just so busy."

She then turned to me and said, "I see you haven't sneaked out at the crack of dawn today."

I said, "Yeah. But I decided to get up later today."

Trudy then came in and said, "McKenna was helping an old lady across the road literally. We had a surprise visitor from the old peoples home."

"I'm not very good with old people there all so old. You must be used to it. Trudy said your grandmother brought you up for a year. What was going on with your Mum and Dad?"

"They were going through a divorce and didn't want me to have to see it so I lived with my grandmother."

As soon as I finished breakfast and I walked to school. After Spanish and Patricia and the 2 boys near her told me about an welcome to the school thing. I walked to my next class. After school I got changed into my Believe in the unknown shirt, Jayden patchwork skinny jeans, madden girl mellow sandal in brown.

I then changed my makeup eye shadow to light brown and I walked to the living room with my Chamber of Secrets book. When Patricia said I had to go up to the attic and that it was haunted.

"Big deal my Grandmother's house is haunted." I walked upstairs with them and Alfie got Victor away I ran in grabbed the master keys unlocked the cabinet of keys and got the attic key before putting the master keys back I ran back out.

Jerome said, "Someone's fast."

"I live on a farm you have to be fast."

I went to my room and hid the key and read my books until tonight. Time for the attic.

As soon as I went in Patricia looked the door and started interrogating me. I heard Victor and went up high in a hope to avoid him…

_**Find out what happens next time. Read and review **_


End file.
